


【SD】Said you'd always be my white blood.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 一种残暴的、愤怒的念头席卷了他的大脑，每寸神经都咆哮着驱使Sam扑过去，狠狠地撕扯Dean的脖颈，咬破他的腺体，吮吸溢出来的甜美的向导素。然后他会压制住对方的一切挣扎，拽开Dean的双腿，把自己深深地埋进兄长温热紧窄的躯体里，想象Dean脸上可能会滑落的泪水让他兴奋得几乎颤栗。这是哨兵和向导之间的肉体连接，但是Dean甚至都不是个向导，Sam不能理解他的本能为何如此迫不及待想跟Dean结合。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	【SD】Said you'd always be my white blood.

***  
世界在一瞬间清晰了起来。

之前十四年阻隔真实与虚幻的那层毛玻璃砰然碎裂，伴随着一声安静的巨响在烟尘中爆炸。就像彼得·帕克被辐射蜘蛛咬的伤口，像击穿阴沉的积雨云的那道雷电，像终于有小虫撞上了拂尽灰尘的蛛网。但Dean坚称当它发生的时候，根本没有一丝声音，也没有一点征兆，不然他也不会被打个措手不及。

突然之间，Sam就能够看清，也能够听清了。

十四岁的棕发男孩呆愣地僵在椅子上，盯着Dean仿佛整个人突然变成了一座石像。Dean夸张地挥舞了两下手掌，在他眼皮下打响指，试图重新吸引年轻的兄弟的注意力，但Sam只是像愚蠢的动物第一次看见外星人一样紧盯着Dean的面孔。

太清晰了。

过于清晰了。

他以前怎么能从未注意到？

整个世界被按下了遥控器，播放起电影中被无限拉长的慢镜头。

Sam能看见Dean困惑地扑闪着浓密卷翘的眼睫毛，现在它们极慢极慢地扇动，就像脆弱纤细的蝴蝶翅膀，在风中几不可见地颤栗。然后是金绿色的瞳孔，迷茫地圆睁着，折射出迷幻灯光下才会显露的宝石光彩。睫毛的阴影在末端拉长，勾勒出上挑的眼线。Dean皱起眉毛，不耐烦底下掩藏着的担忧和恐惧从来没有哪一刻像现在一样显明，耶稣啊，好像Sam以前从来不知道他哥哥有多么在乎他似的。

“Sam？Sam？Sammy？！”

他听见Dean在叫他的名字，但他太迟钝了以至于张不开口，嘴巴像被胶水糊住一样黏滞干涩。Dean说话时的腔调、语气，甚至为了模仿合法饮酒的成年人故意压低的嗓音，所有这一切都被他的感官精准地捕获，然后顺着流水线送进耳朵里加工、咀嚼。他的声音那么好听，每次那个亲昵的称呼响起来时Sam都能听见自己心脏剧烈地震颤，源源不断地向四肢泵出滚烫的血液。他讨厌别人那样叫他，但他从来没有拒绝过Dean。

突然之间，所有的声音和色彩都在他面前揭开了帷幕。

他看见身边的每一个细节，桌布上细密斜织的花纹、经年残留的咖啡渍、空气中迷你精灵般飘荡的灰尘，它们慢慢地、安静地亲吻着Dean的脸颊，在阳光下给他缝上一层毛茸茸的金边。

他听见Dean吃惊地大叫、鼻翼之间急促的呼吸，甚至是隔壁房间情侣煽情而放纵的叫床声。其实他很想让Dean闭嘴，因为他从来不会压低的嗓音突然变得太吵了，就像一道直接在耳蜗里炸开的雷。

他能闻见盘子里半个三明治的味道，吐司的面粉香气、放剩的冷火腿的肉味、不新鲜的生菜蔫吧吧的气味，最要命的，是Dean身上传来的味道，他闻起来像火药、皮革、枪支，一切冷硬凶悍的东西，充满了男性肆意挥霍的荷尔蒙，就算平时待在Dean身边Sam也能闻到。但现在他捕捉到了另一种掩藏在外表下完全不同的气味，甜蜜得像苹果派，轻柔得像棉花糖，若有若无地骚动着他的嗅觉器官。

Sam猛地睁大了眼睛，直愣愣地盯着Dean背后，他的哥哥立刻警惕地闭上了嘴巴，抽出枪套里的M1911毫不犹豫地转身，Dean发现自己正举枪对准一团空气时愣住了，抓了抓短发骂了一句：“狗娘养的，你他妈在搞什么？昨晚我们看的整蛊秀给你灵感了还是怎么着？”

但是在Sam眼中却不是这样的。他看着Dean转身，然后撞进了突然出现在房间里的巨大麋鹿脖颈前。那头鹿亲昵而温顺地用脑袋去蹭Dean，浅棕色的柔软皮毛扫过Dean的脸颊。他从来没见过哪头麋鹿眼睛是榛绿色的，亮得像盈盈湖水。但是Dean根本不知道眼前站着个大块头，也不知道他已经被大大的粉红色舌头糊了满脸口水。

这幅画面可真他妈滑稽，但是Sam根本笑不出来。当然要是他真的笑了Dean绝对会往他的饼干里挤牙膏作为报复。

Sam觉得头疼，就像有人用斧头把他的头骨劈开然后硬塞进去一大堆生锈的零件，像有人用拉肢架把他的五脏六腑往外扯，他猜自己一定抱住脑袋叫得很凄惨，虽然他耳边一片轰鸣什么都听不清，因为Dean慌张地跑到他身边扶起他的肩膀，他第一次看到Dean露出这么恐惧的表情，双眼里盛满了闪闪的泪光。他剧烈地咳嗽，腥热的血液从喉咙里灌上来。

感谢上帝，几分钟后他终于在疼痛中昏了过去，他之前从来没觉得昏迷是这么幸福的事情。

“很明显，是哨兵分化的迹象。Sam是个哨兵。”

他是被Bobby熟悉的声音吵醒的。他吃力地掀开眼皮，模模糊糊地看见Bobby和Dean站在他床头，看见他醒了，Dean几乎立刻扑到了床边。

“你怎么样？”

男孩勉强地咧开嘴，露出一个乖巧的笑容，试图阻止面色苍白的兄长的担忧。虽然周围的一切还是清晰生动得可怕，但他已经学着逐渐适应了。他能想象Dean是怎么手忙脚乱地给John打电话，发现另一端只有父亲语音信箱的声音，再发了疯地联系Bobby。

上帝啊，说不定Dean还哭了。Sam盯着他泛红的眼圈想，但他不敢说出口。

“哨兵是什么？”

接下来Winchester家两个男孩同时转过头问。

Bobby头疼地捂住了额头：“老天，John平时到底都在教你们什么？”

“哨兵是五感超出常人的一类变异者。从Sam第一次分化的表现来看，就算在哨兵中他应该也是天赋顶尖的那种。向导拥有很强的精神力量，能够安抚哨兵的情绪，减少过于敏锐的五感造成的伤害。这两种人都很稀少，出现概率不超过1％。”

Sam听得很专注，毕竟这可是关系到他的命运的东西，虽然见鬼的他根本不想当什么哨兵。但是Dean就没耐心多了，迫不及待地打断Bobby的生理课堂：

“所以你的意思是，Sam必须被送到那个叫塔的什么鬼地方？”

Bobby瞪了他一眼。“如果是在政府登记注册的哨兵，是的。”

“不行！”年轻的男孩立刻把弟弟抓进怀里，眼睛警惕地瞪圆了，“Sammy必须待在我身边！”

Sam没说话，但偷偷地攥紧了兄长的皮衣衣角。Dean的气味从一开始就萦绕在他的鼻尖，被Dean抱住，紧紧贴在哥哥脖颈上时嗅觉更加鲜明，好像他连呼吸的空气都被Dean占据。

这种感觉在他脑子里挥之不去。

Dean。

Dean。Dean。Dean。

“恐怕Sam连被送进‘塔’里的合法身份都没有。”Bobby骂骂咧咧地回道，“但是从Sam这个状况看，没有向导引导，过于强大的哨兵很容易失控。”

Sam注意到Dean的表情开始动摇，从Dean面部肌肉每一寸细微的牵动上，他都能察觉到各种情绪相互拉扯的痕迹。他在想什么呢？总之绝对不能是把他送走，Sam痛恨并且禁止他哥哥产生这种想法。

“那——”

Dean犹豫着开口。

“想都别想。”Sam立刻抢过他的话头，“我不去。”他气鼓鼓地瞪着Dean。话还没说完的Dean无奈地看了他一眼，表情就像盯着一颗粘在手上的糖豆或者死死咬着主人裤脚的小狗。

但是不管什么表情都没法改变Sam的想法。任何人都不行。最后总是Dean做出退让，他对他总是退让。

他绝对不会登记成哨兵，也不会进入“塔”，那意味着他要跟Dean分离足够长的时间直到他找到一个契合的向导。

他跟Dean说了一遍，跟John斩钉截铁地重复了一遍。

John什么都没说，既没有赞同，也没有反对，只不过在猎魔结束之后带回了两盒黑市上流通的向导素，用来在紧急情况下安抚暴走的哨兵。

***  
成为哨兵也没什么不好。

正相反，它让Sam变得强大，异常强大。

每个哨兵都是天生的战士，如果换成任何一个正常的家庭，这一点除了困扰什么都带不来，所以最终所有哨兵都会选择进入“塔”。但他们是Winchesters，以猎魔为继承事业的家族。Sam变异的五感突然就成为了猎魔中最锐利的武器。

John开始越来越多地带他去猎魔，以往这通常都是他和Dean的任务。但事实证明，Sam能做得很出色，超乎想象的出色。John用宽厚的手掌拍他的肩膀，大笑着夸奖他时，Sam因为激动和羞涩红了整张脸。他前所未有地兴奋，因为和父亲与兄长一起猎魔不仅意味着他有更多的时间跟Dean在一起，还证明了他不是那个只能跟着哥哥身后，被哥哥保护的小Sammy。

但是Dean显然不这么想。每次Sam展现他的天赋时，Dean都表现得气急败坏，就像个一碰就炸的火药桶。他简直不能理解Dean究竟在生什么气，他们开始争吵，一开始是小小的摩擦，后来演变成一发不可收拾的熊熊怒火。

“Okay，Dean，说真的，”但是Sam通常都会主动去示好，他是比较小的那个，也是脾气更软的那个，至少其他人都是这么以为的——他用屡试不爽的狗狗眼盯着Dean，“我很抱歉。我不该那么说，你知道我只是在气头上，不是真的那么想的。”

Dean看都不看他一眼（因为他知道如果对上那双狗狗眼他肯定会心软，之前无数次争吵已经反复证明了这一点），撅着嘴唇，恶狠狠地咬了一口芝士汉堡，就好像他正在咀嚼Sam的肉：“不是那么想的？哼，那也没什么，毕竟你说的是事实，对吧？”

“我不是……”

Sam语气苍白地辩解道，恨不得回到一天前把怒火中烧脱口而出“你只不过是嫉妒，因为你只是个Mute而已”的那个自己掐死在摇篮里。

Dean大概不会懂得Mute是哨兵对普通人轻蔑的称呼，但从这个词的含义本身就足够推测出它有多大的恶意了。Dean当时一拳直接砸到了Sam脸上，他重重地摔倒在地，脸上火辣辣地疼痛，使劲掐自己的手掌心直到流血，又慌乱地吞了一把向导素制作的药片，才克制住内心突然卷上来的狂乱的冲动。

当时他死死地盯着Dean转身离去的背影，那截在暗金色短发和皮衣衣领之间时不时显露的脖颈皮肤，就像丛林中迅捷的梅花鹿一晃一晃吸引同伴的白尾巴。

一种残暴的、愤怒的念头席卷了他的大脑，每寸神经都咆哮着驱使Sam扑过去，狠狠地撕扯Dean的脖颈，咬破他的腺体，吮吸溢出来的甜美的向导素。然后他会压制住对方的一切挣扎，拽开Dean的双腿，把自己深深地埋进兄长温热紧窄的躯体里，想象Dean脸上可能会滑落的泪水让他兴奋得几乎颤栗。这是哨兵和向导之间的肉体连接，但是Dean甚至都不是个向导，Sam不能理解他的本能为何如此迫不及待想跟Dean结合。

刚满十六岁的男孩被自己的冲动吓得手足无措，甚至整整一天都不敢跟Dean说话。

然而，他可以假装无动于衷，不去偷偷看Dean赌气的表情（实际上，他偷看了，感谢哨兵远超常人的视力，他可以远远地观察Dean的表情，在他哥哥脸上混杂的愤怒和委屈像针一样刺痛了他），但他的精神向导不行。

Sam早就发现了，只要待在Dean身边，那头麋鹿总会自己从精神图景里跑出来，就像他的哨兵能力本身一样强大而难以控制。麋鹿总是围着Dean打转，尽管Dean压根看不见也摸不到它。Sam简直觉得丢脸，它是头麋鹿，又不是眼巴巴追着主人的小狗，更何况它的主人根本不是Dean！但它就是能在看见Dean的下一秒把Sam完完全全抛在脑后。

他自私地、任性地把这一切都暗中怪罪到Dean头上。都是因为Dean，稳定情绪才会突然变得这么困难。都是因为Dean，他的存在就是对Sam自制力的挑战。

在Dean面前，他突然就变得如此软弱、如此愚蠢，像个控制不了自己的白痴。

在Sam和Dean板着脸冷战的时候，那头麋鹿还在不停蹭Dean的手背，用长睫毛下湿润的绿眼睛盯着Dean，好像希望Dean能伸出手摸摸它。它跟在Dean身后走来走去，一寸不离他的身边，丝毫不顾及主人的情绪。

包括Dean脱掉衣服走进浴室的时候。

“操！你不能——”Sam看着那头麋鹿穿过墙壁时震惊地脱口而出，他想试着用Bobby教他的知识控制住自己的精神向导，但根本没用。

Dean转过头莫名其妙地看了他一眼，大概觉得他是个彻头彻尾的傻逼。“哦？是吗？那你可以拦着我试试。”

Sam对上他哥哥充满挑衅的眼神，内心越烧越旺的火焰发出爆炸时的轰鸣和巨响，一瞬间他就再度失去了理智。他阴沉地盯着Dean的脸颊、脖颈，滑到裸露的上半身，Dean的外表、声音、气味，一切信息都事无巨细地涌进他的脑海，就像一只掉入蛛网的小虫，每一节肢体颤抖都能唤起整张网海浪一样连绵不断的波动。

他口干舌燥，无法呼吸，好像突然被人掐住了脖子一样闭紧嘴巴。

Dean发现Sam不再开口，还以为他认怂了，耸了耸肩跨进了浴室。

麋鹿也跟着他走了进去。

Sam大声骂了一句，气愤地把自己摔进床垫里，试着不去想他的精神向导会看到什么，不去想他的哥哥是怎么脱掉衣物，水流怎样顺着他光滑柔韧的脊背滑落（他早就注意到这点了，Dean好像天生就不会留疤，不管受了多重的伤），一路滚到修长的腿间。

他可以，见鬼，他可以把他的兄弟按在浴室滑溜溜的瓷砖上，掐住Dean收窄的腰，让他翘起屁股可怜地乞求Sam的进入，他可以用欲望和快感冲昏Dean的头脑，这样他才能确定不是只有他一个一头热地陷入无望背德的乱伦感中。

Sam用手盖住自己的眼睛，拼命尝试收拢自己放出去的五感，觉得自己该死的有点想哭。

他没法共享精神向导的视觉，但他可以与麋鹿沟通。就像他尽管可以否认，但它始终都是他内心的一部分，精神向导的欲望就是他最深的欲望。

麋鹿为什么总是黏着Dean，他为什么会幻想Dean是个向导，他为什么渴望与Dean结合，这一切早就有清晰的答案，只是他故意闭上眼睛不去看它，假装房间里的大象从来都不存在。

第二天他终于鼓起勇气跟Dean搭话。

“我很抱歉，Dean，真的。”

Sam又重复了一遍。除了这句苍白的道歉其他所有语言都显得那么虚伪，因为他永远也没法解释自己为什么会对Dean产生远超兄弟的感情，它们轰轰烈烈浩浩荡荡势不可挡，把还处在青春期的Sam从头淹没到脚。

Dean泄愤般地嚼着嘴里的汉堡，假装没听见Sam的话。

他咬了一下牙，伸出手大胆地抓住了Dean的。Dean睁大眼睛不可思议地瞪着Sam，紧绷住脸，强忍着甩开Sam的冲动。

他们手掌交叠时那种触感也被敏锐的感官放大到百倍，Sam满怀恐惧和惊喜，以一种中了彩票头奖难以置信的心态触碰他肖想了一整晚的皮肤，不像女孩子的手那么细腻和柔软，甚至带着粗糙的茧子，但是就是这双手在他做噩梦时拥抱他，握紧枪不顾一切地保护他，明明他本应也是个能向父母撒娇的孩童。

“我只是……”Sam用示弱的语气说，说出真心话并不容易，但这是Dean，他从小最崇拜的Dean，“……一直想得到你的认可。”

Dean几乎是不到一秒就丢盔弃甲地投降了，他看得出来，但Dean总要先嘴硬一会，他骂骂咧咧地抱怨两句，然后装作勉为其难地开口：“随便你。”

“但你也要控制好自己的能力，”Dean扑闪着睫毛，他能感受到从他身上传来的恐惧，上帝啊，他分化时的痛苦表现一定把Dean吓坏了，一想到这里Sam就觉得既愧疚又罪恶地欣喜，“不要失控。”

不要失控。

他知道Dean并不擅长也不喜欢表达出内心的感受，但这四个字突然就像有了千钧的重量，沉沉地压在他颤栗的心脏上。

***  
Sam很想向Dean道歉，可惜他现在既说不出口，病房外的Dean也听不见。

我很抱歉……

他能感觉到自己的精神嘶吼着暴走，整个世界突然变成了一张放大的抽象派画布，各种各样肮脏的颜料糅杂在一起，耳朵里一会灌满了高昂的尖叫，一会充斥着震耳欲聋的咆哮，所有事物都在扭曲、变形、下坠，在他狂风暴雨席卷的精神世界里，只有一个人是海浪中稳定的锚点。

Dean。

Dean。

DEAN。

我很抱歉……为我骗了你。抱歉我还是没有控制好自己的情绪。

但Sam永远不会亲口对Dean这么说。因为他知道，只要他还活着，Dean一定会原谅他，他总是会原谅他。

Sam进入了狂化状态。随着他的年龄增长，他的能力也变得更加强大，控制住情绪变成了一件越来越困难的事，当他越来越频繁地使用向导素时，他终于认清他确实需要一位向导的事实。

但是他拒绝承认，也从不开口寻求帮助，只是变得越来越阴沉，越来越暴躁易怒，克制住自己对兄长的欲望像是一种漫无止境的折磨。但是他可以忍受。他全都可以忍受。只要他不会跟Dean分开。只要他不需要跟随便哪个向导建立精神链接。

他只想要Dean。也只能是Dean。

但Dean不是向导。

Sam小心翼翼地堆砌起用沙子做的城堡，企图维护他岌岌可危的精神和理智，但摧毁它只需要一秒钟。

只需要那头狼人把尖爪放在Dean身上那一秒。

Sam突然大吼一声，Dean脖颈流出来的鲜血红得刺痛了他的眼睛，以至于他以为自己失去了视力什么都看不见，但事实上整个世界一瞬间在他面前纤毫毕现，他能捕捉到狼人动作的每一个轨迹，每一次进攻的姿势，试图逃跑时慌乱的脚步。撕碎一头狼人从来没有像此刻一样轻松。

“Sam？Sam！停下！停下！它已经死了！Sammy！”

直到Dean从身后抱住他，在他耳边大吼，他才猛然回过神。

他缓慢地眨了两下眼，猩红色从视网膜上像潮水一样退却，他丢下匕首，才发现手上身上都溅满了狼人腥臭的血液，顺着指尖粘稠地滴落。而躺在地上的那个倒霉鬼几乎变成了一堆面目全非的肉块。

Sam有点想吐，但更多的是劫后余生的庆幸。他用那只还算干净的衣袖擦了擦Dean脖子上的血迹，想要说点什么，但剧烈的头痛堵塞了他的喉咙，他感觉身体一软，整个人跌入沉重的黑暗中。

他听见的最后一句话是Dean带着哭腔的大叫，慌乱得就像他四年前分化的那个时刻。

John把Sam送进了医院，编造成一个出塔执行任务的年轻哨兵。由于他还没有结合向导，医院从距离最近的塔抽调了一位经验丰富的年长向导来帮他梳理暴走的精神力。

“Sam，他会没事对吧？”

那位向导走出来的时候，Dean没忍住抓住了他的胳膊紧张地追问，Dean试图克制住自己，告诉自己他已经是个二十多岁的成年人了，狗娘养的，他都能在所有州合法饮酒了！但他就是控制不住自己的情绪。

他张开手掌时还能感觉到刺痛，站在病房外看着Sam的时候，他的指甲深深卷进了掌心里，拼命掐着自己直到他开始流血，温热的液体从指缝间啪嗒啪嗒地掉在地板上。

John肯定注意到了，但他什么也没说，放任Dean发泄无能为力的情绪。

“是的，但他可能还需要一两天才能苏醒过来。”那位向导耐心地回答Dean，毫不在意他冒失的举动，“像他这么强大的哨兵，在他的塔里应该是首席吧？他需要尽快挑选一个向导结合，不然力量会越来越容易失控。”

这几个字直接把Dean砸懵了，以至于好一会他还能听见自己的大脑在嗡嗡作响。他下意识地松开了手，也许脸上还流露出了古怪的表情，因为向导轻轻摇了摇头，叹了口气。

都是他的错。

保护Sam从来都是他的，也是他唯一的责任。可是他连这一件事都没办法做好。只有上帝知道他有多想保护Sam免遭一切伤害，为此他愿意去死。

可是Sam分化成了哨兵。他怎么能成为一个哨兵呢？

这个质问从一开始就缠绕着他，整整持续了四年，折磨着Dean每个猎魔的夜晚。

不是说Dean嫉妒他兄弟与生俱来的天赋，或者他一点都不为Sam的能力感到自豪，但是成为哨兵，意味着他需要的是向导。只有向导才能保护哨兵。

他不需要Dean。

***  
Sam觉得自己睡了很长很长时间，无数个重重叠叠相互挤压的梦境铺天盖地地涌来，仔细分辨又像是同一个梦不停重复。因为梦里永远只有Dean。他和Dean。

他幻想他的哥哥会拥抱他，抬起头亲吻他，自从Sam身高开始抽条之后，他以火箭般的速度超过了Dean，每次垂下眼睛看着Dean，他都会想象把对方抱在怀里的感觉。

他幻想Dean会微笑着脱掉皮衣，就像一颗拆掉玻璃纸的糖果。Dean的外套是火药和金属味的，但Dean是甜的。甜得像放在舌尖不忍心嚼碎吞咽的硬糖。

他会迫不及待地撕开Dean的衣服，舔吻他每一寸皮肤，插入他，告诉Dean他们本来就该如此，他们生来就该在一起，他们天生一对。他在Dean体内高潮的时候呓语般重复着他的名字。

Dean。Dean。Dean。

这么爱你。

Sam睁开眼睛的时候趴在他床边的Dean也被惊醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，眼皮半睁半闭地盯着Sam嘟囔：“你醒了。”

他先伸手在被子里迅速地摸了一把，然后咒骂了一句。他就知道。他的裤子湿透了。他在受伤昏迷时幻想着他哥梦遗，这句话光是在脑子里转一圈就够丢脸的了。

“嗯。”Sam推了一把Dean示意他起开，他窘迫得不得了，满脑子想的都是怎么才能在不被Dean发现的情况下去厕所换条内裤。

他确定他没有用力，耶稣基督啊，他昏迷了整整两天，靠营养液维生，到底有多少力气都值得商榷，但Dean竟然一下被他推到了地上。他哥坐在地板上看着他的时候，两个人都惊呆了。

这时候Sam才来得及正眼打量Dean，他手忙脚乱地把他捞起来，感觉Dean像是被抽掉脊椎一样软绵绵地化在他肩膀上。他的皮肤烫得可怕——也许没有那么吓人，但对于五感敏锐的Sam来说，他就像在火炉上熊熊燃烧。

“天啊，dude，你怎么这么烫？”

“什、什么？”Dean口齿不清地喃喃，大概他的脑袋也不怎么清晰了，“我不知道。”

“你就在医院里，”Sam怒气冲冲地把他按到床上，塞进被子里，咄咄逼人地质问道，“你生病了告诉我你不知道？”

Dean一躺在床上眼皮就开始往下坠，那张白皙的脸颊烧得通红，他肯定没听清Sam在说什么，因为他只是委屈地哼唧了两声。

“热，Sam，好热……”

但Sam只能紧紧抓住他的手，同一种无能为力感击中了他。

“分化期热潮？”

在John开口之前，Sam抢先不可思议地重复了一遍，他瞪着做完检查的医生。

“这根本说不通啊，Dean他已经22了！”

“是的。”医生倒是很有耐心，实际上他也感到惊叹不已，“一般来说哨兵和向导都是在14-18岁之间分化的。但是偶尔也会出现特例。”他看了一眼闭上眼睛陷入昏睡的Dean，“比如这孩子，他本身具有分化的潜力，可惜没有表征出来。但长期受到首席哨兵的信息素影响，再加上他自身的意愿，诱导他在成年之后出现了分化。”

“等等。”Sam打断了医生的话，他觉得脑子里一片混乱，说话时舌头都在打结，“你说他自身的意愿是什、什么意思？”

他的心跳不受控制地加速了，一种激动不已的震颤从神经末梢电流一般窜上来，他几乎感到呼吸困难，紧盯着医生仿佛生命都寄托在他接下来说出口的每个字上。

医生困惑地看了他一眼，好像不知道什么让这个看起来安静的男孩如此兴奋又恐惧。“意思是他渴望成为向导，因此大脑调节了激素刺激信息素腺体。”

Dean想成为向导。

Sam的大脑一瞬间断了线，医生接下来说的所有话都变成了断断续续的背景杂音。他一遍又一遍地重复着同一句话，声音越来越大越来越响亮，以至于他害怕整个房间里都回荡着他的心跳声。

Dean想成为他的向导。

他的。他的。他的。

如果他可以他觉得自己下一秒就会发疯。狂喜像势不可挡的海浪一样淹没了他，他既像是卷入深不见底的漩涡，又像是被高高抛到了浪尖。

但他甚至都不敢点头，也不敢说话，闭上嘴听着John问了医生一些注意事项，生怕他只要表现出一丁点多余的喜悦，这个过于美好的梦境就会像泡沫一样破碎在海面上。

他坐在Dean身旁，紧紧抓住Dean发烫的手，手指穿过他的指缝。每个人的分化期时间有长有短，几小时到一星期都有可能，但John却不能一直守在Dean身边，于是这个任务就交给了Sam。

“Sam。”John离开之前叫住了他，父亲的表情那么凝重，Sam也打起精神认真起来。真是不可思议，他们站在Dean的病床旁却表现得好像要开一场小型家庭会议似的。John看着Sam的眼神就像能直接看穿他的灵魂，把那些潮湿、荒诞、淫乱的心思全都剖开来展示。但Sam不想退缩，他固执地直视着父亲。

“哨兵和向导成年之后都会定期经历结合热，Dean醒来很有可能会直接进入结合热状态，你——”老练的猎手表情变得有点复杂，像是明白了什么，又像是心照不宣的默许，“——你好好照顾Dean。”

Sam愣了一下，然后坚定地点了点头。

“好。”

反正他们的家庭关系早就跟“正常”差了十万八千里。

反正他跟Dean的关系早就在十几年寸步不离的亲密中扭曲了原本的兄弟情谊。

反正他和Dean注定要永远在一起。

他都不知道什么时候，一只毛茸茸的松鼠窜到了他的肩头，用蓬松柔软的尾巴亲昵地蹭他的脸颊，那双水汪汪的绿眼睛又大又圆。

他伸出手，松鼠立刻乖巧地跳进了他的掌心。他可以用手把Dean的精神向导整个包裹进去，而松鼠不仅不挣扎，还伸出细小的爪子环抱住他的手指。那感觉就好像他也能这么把Dean紧紧攥在手中。

***  
“Sam……”

热。

好热。

Dean根本不知道自己是怎么回事，或者他在哪儿，又或者他为什么会下意识地叫他兄弟的名字。

事实上他几乎不能思考，大脑像块被搅得一团糟的糨糊，所有注意力都集中在了身下。他就像一动不动地躺在礁石上，被夏季晒得温暖的潮水淹没，一股一股的热流从小腹涌上来，轻柔地拍打着他的腿根、性器，甚至是屁股。那些液体充溢了他逐渐充血勃起的阴茎，然后是他后面的洞口，操，他发誓他从来没有碰过那儿。

眼下这个状态有那么点熟悉，主要发生在他十几岁的时候，那个年龄段的青春期男孩兴奋得看到棵树都能硬起来。但是Dean很少手淫，甚至连春梦也没做过几个，老天，他的意思是说，如果顶着一张足以诱惑一酒吧的姑娘跟你上床的面孔，谁还会有发泄不出去的性冲动啊？

所以当Sam的名字突然出现在他的性幻想里时，Dean得承认他真的被吓了一跳，但那个可怜的大脑只清醒了一秒都不到，他就重新被拖回了充满炽热欲望的浪潮中。他听见自己喃喃自语，但根本不知道自己在说什么。

他掀开被子，让清凉的空气涌进来。那有效了一会，但很快他就意识到他需要的不止这些。他开始手忙脚乱地扯衣服——还好医院的病号服穿脱足够方便——慌乱地握住下身高涨的性器，把手卷成圈操自己的掌心。他拼命地回想着之前这么为他做的姑娘们的动作，想象那些金发或者黑发妞儿性感的身材。但是没用，无论他怎么抚摸，怎么幻想，高潮的感觉总是差一点点，他吊在半空中不上不下，绞尽脑汁也想不明白究竟是为什么，急得眼泪都快掉出来了。

“Dean？你醒了，天——”

他听见门打开的声音，然后是他弟弟熟悉的嗓音，门板下一秒就在Sam身后又重重地甩上了，他恐怕跟Dean一样被吓得不轻。

Sam几乎是立刻扑过来按住他的肩膀：“老天，Dean，你怎么样，Dean？”

Dean根本没心情听他说了什么，他觉得自己就是一块放在铁板上滋滋作响的黄油，从前面到后面都融化出香甜浓郁的汁水。最糟糕的是，Sam把手放在他身上的那一刻简直是火上浇油。砰！就这么一下他的理智已经灰飞烟灭了，如果他还有这玩意儿的话。

他现在能感受到Sam的体温、Sam的触碰，还有Sam身上清冽干净的气味——那是Bobby说的什么哨兵见鬼的信息素吗？他以前怎么能从未注意过？

要命的是，现在他全身上下每一个细胞都蠢蠢欲动地提醒他到底想要什么。

他抬起头看着Sam，注意到他的兄弟表情突然变得不太自然，像是被烫到一样不敢把目光放在他身上。他猜他的眼睛湿润了，很好，因为他妈的他后面早就湿得一塌糊涂。

“Sam，please……”

他喃喃道，根本不知道自己在乞求什么。

但是这样已经足够了。Sam眼角都在发红，抓住他的肩膀一把将他摔在床上，像头饥饿了一辈子那么久的野兽撕开猎物的腹部。Sam自下往上用幽暗的目光打量着Dean，好像有凝成实质的火舌一寸寸卷过他的皮肤，而他早就欲火焚身了。

操，他会下地狱的。Dean晕乎乎地咒骂着。看看他现在在干什么？勾引自己的亲生兄弟？那个他看着长大的乖宝宝？但在这一刻，那些事情跟该死的伦理道德统统被他揉成团抛进了垃圾桶。那是Sam，只是Sam，他不惜一切想要保护的哨兵，他唯一想要与之结合的哨兵。

“我要标记你，Dean，让我标记你。”

Sam说话时声音都在颤抖，他死死盯着Dean，企图寻求他哥哥的认同。而那双美丽至极的绿眼睛茫然地扇动了两下，好像暂时没法用混乱的头脑理解Sam。

Dean会同意的。他当然会同意的。比起哨兵和向导之间的肉体链接，单纯的精神链接要脆弱和短暂得多，Dean想要成为他的向导时就应该做好了面对这一刻的准备。

Sam紧张又飞快地思索，即使他真的不情愿——没关系，强制结合也具有同样的效用。他愿意打破任何道德和法律，只要能把Dean永远留在身边。

在他第一次意识到他对Dean扭曲感情的那天晚上，他坐在电脑前查了很多资料，很多神话传说中亲子兄弟淫乱的故事他都记不清了，但“遗传性性吸引”这个词莫名其妙地保存了下来。那是刻在基因里的欲望，罪恶在连接心脏的每一条血管中奔涌。

“标记我……”Dean轻声说，有一会Sam怀疑他是不是根本没有理解他在说什么，只不过是单纯的重复。但很快他就接上了自己的话，“操，该死的，Sammy，操我！”

Sam毫不犹豫地低头咬住Dean颈侧的腺体。普通人的向导素腺体都处于萎缩状态，只有成为向导才会发育，而现在Sam叼着那块新生的脆弱器官，用尖牙碾磨敏感的皮肤，让Dean从里到外都散发出他的气味。

Dean发出了近乎尖叫的喘息，他猛地从床上弹起来，身体像张弓一样扯开漂亮的弧线，铺天盖地的快感从脚尖一直冲到大脑，他几乎是立刻就湿透了，渴望有人能往那个隐秘的洞口里放点什么，把他填满，最好满到溢出来为止。

该死的耶稣基督啊——他从来没体验过这种爽到令人崩溃的快感，跟他上床的每一个女孩都不能给他这种新奇而恐怖的体验，就好像Sam不是在渴求地舔吻他的脖颈，而是直接触碰到他的灵魂似的。

这就是哨兵和向导的结合。灵魂伴侣。肉体和精神的双重快感。Dean迷迷糊糊地想，就算下一秒他就要下地狱他也不会反悔的。

Sam的嘴唇顺着皮肤一路滑了下去，移到锁骨、胸膛、小腹，在Dean完美的躯体上留下一道淫秽的湿痕。比起Dean现在的体温，他的亲吻简直像泉水一样冰冷而舒适，但所过之处却只是让Dean的欲火越烧越旺。他下流地在两颗乳头上停留了一阵，用舌头包裹吮吸直到它们都高高地翘起来。

Dean的手搭在Sam肩膀上，在抱紧还是推开他之间举棋不定，他的推拒在哨兵强势的动作里显得那么软弱无力：“混蛋，Sammy，他妈的，就算你再怎么吸它也不会有……奶……”

最后几个字被强烈的快感冲得七零八落，Dean支离破碎地呻吟着，连脚趾都在打颤。他从来没想过他会这么敏感。这不公平，明明哨兵才是那个触觉敏锐的家伙，明明向导才是引导、稳定的那一方，但在充满占有欲的Sam面前？去他的。他愿意把控制权双手奉上。

“如果你有的话，”Sam抬起头，换成用手指折磨他红肿的乳尖，指甲不深不浅地掐进皮肉中，微弱电流般的疼痛与快感混合得恰到好处，“你是不是就会用你的胸喂我了，Dean？”

狗娘养的。Dean简直被这句下流话逼得无法呼吸。跟平时的性格截然相反，在床上他总是表现得十足温柔和绅士，他甚至不介意让床伴掌握主动，每个女孩都会被他迷得七荤八素，迫不及待把他推倒在床上骑他。他不需要开口，他用火热的亲吻来填补性爱中的空白。

所以Dean重重扣住Sam的后脑勺，仰起脸亲了上去。Sam接吻的技巧烂透了，让他暗自洋洋得意地嘲笑了一把处男，但他的兄弟一如既往地学得很快。Sam迅速反客为主，撬开他的嘴唇和牙齿，舌头灵活地钻了进去，卷过口腔的每一个角落。他的吻里充满了不顾一切的热情和渴望，好像突然患上了不碰对方下一秒就会死的绝症。

“够了，够了……”直到他们俩像两块被吸在一起的磁石一样被分开，两个人都变得气喘吁吁。Sam的脸颊因为缺氧而涨红了，Dean确信自己也好不到哪儿去，他的性器硬得发疼，顶端流着亮闪闪的前液，而Sam的那玩意早就抵在了Dean腿根，惊人的热度让Dean情不自禁想要蜷缩，“快进来——”

Sam摸了一把他的后面，手指抚过湿漉漉的入口时，那圈紧窄的肌肉环都试图贪婪地挽留它。那么湿软。那么饥渴。

“你湿透了。”Sam喃喃道。他的语气平常得好像Dean是刚淋了一场暴雨，但Dean羞耻的感觉就跟他的弟弟说他是个渴望阴茎的婊子差不多。

Sam终于把手指插进去的时候Dean简直要发出心满意足的叹息了。

事情不应该是这样。他不是会跟男人上床的类型。被同性操这个念头甚至从来没在他脑袋里出现过哪怕一秒。

但当那个“同性”指的是Sam时，这感觉又他妈错得那么对。

Sam只是用手指操了Dean一会就拔了出去，他确定结合热已经让Dean变得足够湿润而松软，足以容纳他的性器，而他再也忍不了哪怕一秒钟。他迫不及待地扯开皮带，把勃起的阴茎直接放在了Dean的臀缝中。

Dean忍不住向下看了一眼，语气里充满了不敢置信。“老天，别告诉我你要把那根怪物阴茎塞到我屁股里。”他恍惚地自言自语。

“我可以吗？”

Sam掰开Dean的双腿，在进入之前问了一句。有一会这让Dean觉得他们不是滚到了医院的床上而是在motel的餐桌边，他弟弟正仰起小脸询问他能不能拿谷物圈当晚餐。

而Dean的回答是：“拜托，兄弟，别像个小姑娘一样磨磨蹭蹭的、啊——”

于是Sam毫不犹豫地插了进去。Dean挑衅的话还没说完就被扯成了高昂的浪叫，他控制不住地张大嘴巴，一连串失控的喘息和呻吟被碾碎了溢出嘴边。这太、太大了。太满了。那个从来没被侵入过的洞口被楔子缓慢但坚定地一寸寸敲开，像一场漫长又色情的酷刑，而Sam才刚刚进入一半，他很想低头看看他的肚子是不是已经被顶起了阴茎的形状。

但是后悔为时已晚。Sam给了他机会，现在就算Dean求饶他也不会停下的。

Sam温柔地擦了擦Dean的眼角，他十足硬汉的哥哥泪腺出乎意料的浅，情绪一激动就会眼泪汪汪，只需要看一眼那张被泪水浸泡的脸颊，欲望立刻就会冲昏他的头脑。Dean。无数女孩梦中情人的Dean。在他的阴茎上哭得那么好看。

Sam终于全部插了进来，Dean觉得自己完完全全被撑满了，始终饥渴的欲望终于得到了满足，每一条敏感的褶皱都被碾平，连一寸缝隙都没有，他们的身体契合得如此完美，好像他们是与生俱来的一对。

Dean甚至不需要开口，只要掀掀眼皮Sam就知道他想要什么。那双宽阔的手掌扣住了Dean的腰，他开始又快又重地操他的向导，一遍又一遍地打开Dean紧窄火热的身体。柔嫩的软肉会主动涌上来绞缠住Sam的阴茎，洪流般的快感让他觉得自己掉进了天堂。他一边低喘一边咒骂：“天，Dean，你太他妈棒了。”

Sam急促的动作几乎毫无章法和技巧，每次他重重撞进来的时候Dean都会失去平衡，如果不是Sam死死卡住他的腰，他绝对会被字面意义上的干下床。但他简直爱死了这种粗暴的性爱，爽得连大脑都一起飞了出去，只能捏紧Sam的肩膀大声浪叫，在他背上抓出一道道划痕。如果不是他的呻吟更大的话，从他们连接处传来的响亮水声绝对会让他羞耻得无地自容。

快感像迅速积累的雪花一样淹没了他，只需要轻轻一推就能造成一场盛大的雪崩，Sam无意间蹭过的软肉成了压在他脊椎上的最后一根稻草。他几乎叫不出声，除了不断重复的“Sam”和“Yes”失去了一切语言。从开始就在他眼眶里打转的泪水终于涌了出来，跟汗水混合在一起把整张脸弄得乱七八糟。

于是Sam立刻就明白那个小小的栗子形状的腺体在那儿。再次进入时他就会刻意碾过它，用一次比一次沉的撞击把Dean逼出更多更动听的哭叫。

Dean的身体开始剧烈颤抖，每块漂亮的肌肉都在有规律地起伏和收缩，他的视线开始变得模糊，变得五光十色，好像全世界都在他眼后放烟花。他已经攀上了高潮的边缘，只差一丁点刺激就能把他推下悬崖。他情不自禁地想去摸自己的阴茎，但Sam一把扣住了他的手腕。

Dean看着他，像极了困惑又无助的小动物。Sam亲了亲他潮红的脸颊，声音嘶哑地说：“别。”比起请求那听起来更像是命令。

Dean气恼地咒骂着，觉得自己带小孩的方法一定是出了什么问题，才会养出这么一个变态的小控制狂。

很快他就没心思去想那个了，Sam把他重新拖回了情欲的浪潮里。爆炸般的快感席卷了他身体的每一个角落，他从来没觉得被抛得这么高，以至于他希望永远都不要回到地面。他既像在轻盈地漂浮，又像坠入了潮湿朦胧的迷雾。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，酥麻的电流击打在脊椎上，每次都带起令人头皮发麻的快感。他觉得他快要疯了，又哭又叫地达到了高潮，精液溅满了他自己和Sam的小腹。

这太……太超过了。但是Sam甚至都没有放慢速度让Dean还沉浸在余韵中的身体适应，相反他加快了抽插的节奏，每一次都把阴茎完全埋进Dean体内。过剩的快感就变成了折磨，Dean一边丢脸地掉泪一边夹紧Sam的腰，想让他快点用精液灌满自己。

Sam刻意压抑的呻吟简直性感得要命，那双榛绿色的眼睛追逐着Dean好像全世界他只能看见他一个人，他嘴里重复着Dean的名字，一遍又一遍地告诉他：“Dean，我爱你，这么爱你……”

那股热流在Dean体内炸开的时候，他们两个都精疲力尽几乎失语。尽管没有，也不应该有声响，但他们都仿佛听见了哨兵和向导结合时锁在一起的声音。肉体和精神的双重链接，只有死亡才能将他们分开。

Sam躺了下去，用力地抱住Dean，他们互相纠缠像是两株长到一起的藤蔓，他回想起在他还小的时候，父亲总是在一个接一个的城市辗转，而他整夜整夜被充满火焰和痛苦的噩梦折磨，Dean也是这么把他抱进怀里，一遍又一遍用稚嫩的声音向他发誓，说他会永远保护他，保证他绝不会让衣柜里的幽灵或者床下的怪物或者任何事物伤害到Sam。

那些漫长的冬夜里，两个男孩挤在一张床上紧紧地相互依偎，从血亲身上汲取热量和勇气，好像他们是彼此的白血球、安慰毯、圣诞节、盾牌与刀剑。

他们就是对方生存下去所需要的全部。


End file.
